Nos passeurs adorés
by JeniSasu
Summary: Karasuno, Nekoma et Fukurodani ont organiser une fête en l'honneur des fans du volley qu'ils sont. Mais voila que certains d'entre eux se retrouvent abandonner à plusieurs mètres du lieu de rendez vous par leurs sois disant coéquipiers...It's JJ time !


Alors bon !

Logiquement (en suivant ma façon de poster) je poste un chap de mes fictions l'une après l'autre, Désir brûlant, Décadence et Morsure. La, j'aurais du poster Désir brûlant mais cette mini fic me tournais trop dans la tête, fallais que je l'écrive et la poste :)

Désoler, Désir brûlant est mon prochain post !

Alors pour ce chap, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur une musique que j'adore et qui a inspiré cette histoire, vraiment, j'adore cette chanson. Theme of King JJ de Yuri on ice pour ceux qui connaisse.

Pour les autres, voici le lien /user-985807580/theme-of-king-jj

Je vous conseille de l'écouter quand le moment viendra, en accord avec la fic (je n'ais jamais fait ça et j'espère que vous aller adorer autant que moi)

Les paroles en anglais: /anime/yurionice/themeofkingjj. htm

Les paroles traduites en français: /fr/paroles/Theishter/Theme-of-King-J-J-Yuri-on-Ice-OP/traduction/francais

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira car j'ai vraiment adorer l'écrire.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas spécialement compris.

Pour être honnêtes, ils n'y avaient absolument rien à comprendre.

À part peut être le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient bien paumer à plusieurs mètres de leurs lieu de rendez vous.

En pleine nuit.

Ils avaient été « lâchés » ici par leurs coéquipiers.

Jetés plutôt.

Résultat, ils faisaient le reste du chemin à pied, marchant le long du trottoir.

« Ils » s'étaient…

Oikawa, qui peste, jetant un sal regard à sa gauche.

Kageyama, à la dite gauche, tout aussi frustré, affichait un air sombre.

Kenma, le visage éclairé par la luminosité de son portable qu'il manipulait avec rapidité, sourcils froncés signe de sa contrariété.

Akaashi, les mains en poches, une veine pulsant sur le front, sourcils froncés, mâchoires crispés.

Et Sugawara qui se gratte nerveusement la tête, arborant un air mi-gêné mi-furieux ainsi qu'un sourire crispé.

_Je suis sur qu'ils doivent avoir de très bonne raison, lance Sugawara essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

_J'espère bien, murmure Akaashi toujours crispé

_Y'a intérêt oui ! lance Oikawa furieux les bras en l'air, c'est quoi ce plan foireux !

_Je suis à peu près sur qu'on en serait pas la si une _certaine personne_ ne l'avais pas ramené, murmure Kageyama

Oikawa tique et réplique

_Tch, dit plutôt que laisser Sawamura au volant était une très mauvaise idée !...J'en reviens pas qu'ils nous aient mis dehors !, scande Oikawa

_Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai finis avec vous, soupire dramatiquement Sugawara

_Moi non plus, justement, murmure Akaashi, crispé

Il se rappelait très bien du coup de pied qui l'avait foutu dehors.

Bokuto allait souffrir.

Kenma, se décala lentement de lui, ne voulant pas se faire dévorer par les flammes qui venaient soudainement d'apparaitre autour d'Akaashi.

Kenma soupire, d'eux tous, ces lui qui étais le plus perdus.

Il avait _à peine_ baissé la tête, jouant à un RPG fort passionnant…

Quand il l'a relevé, il se trouvait au bord du trottoir, la voiture dans lequel il était démarrant en trombe, avec Kuroo qui lui lançait ce même sourire agaçant.

Il remercia le ciel d'être quelqu'un de calme, de patient.

Sinon, nul doute qu'il allait le tuer lorsqu'il arriverait à la « méga fête des fans du volley » qui avait été organisé par l'ensemble de leurs groupes.

Tout le monde y avait participé.

Karasuno.

Nekoma.

Fukurodani.

_La poisse, peste soudainement Kageyama qui choute dans une poubelle heureusement vide

_Oï, du calme, _petit_ , lance Oikawa, un léger sourire hautain aux lèvres

Kageyama se tourne vivement vers lui

_Oh excuse moi, _senpaï_ mais je crois être…légèrement plus grand que vous ?

Oikawa tique.

Sugawara soupire.

Il aurait dut s'y attendre.

Tout était pourtant si calme dans la voiture.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa l'ouvre …même si il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fermer.

Que Kageyama y réponde.

Que Hinata rigole.

Que Tsukishima lance un rire méprisant.

Que Kageyama s'emporte.

Que Bokuto ne parte dans un grand délire.

Qu'une veine apparaisse sur la nuque de Sawamura qui conduisait….Finalement, il aurait du s'y attendre…

Iwaizumi n'avait même pas essayé de calmer son capitaine, se contenant de le traiter de bouse, et de mettre son casque sur ses oreilles.

Alors voila, ils s'étaient fais jeter dehors.

Kenma, Akaashi et lui n''étaient que de pauvres victimes.

Tout est de leurs fautes !

Et comme s'ils étaient tous venus à la même conclusion, Akaashi, Sugawara et Kenma lancèrent des regards noirs aux deux concerner qui se firent soudain tout petit.

_Ne nous regardez pas comme ça! lance Oikawa en reprenant la route, ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous vous êtes laisser embarquer !

Oikawa pris la tête du groupe et enfonce les mains dans sa poche, boudeur. Kageyama se mis aux côté des autres

Ils bifurquent sur leurs droites, plusieurs pâté de maisons se dessinent, faiblement éclairé et ils froncent les sourcils.

La maison d'Hinata qui étaient sensé accueillir leurs fêtes étaient plongé dans le noir, ils se placent sous le perron et c'est Kageyama frappe à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

_On est arrivé avant eux ? demande Sugawara

_Ah bah tiens, ces qui la bouse maintenant ! lance Oikawa

Akaashi soupire, les devance et ouvre la porte.

Ils firent quelques pas à l'entrée, cherchant l'interrupteur quand la lumière se fit soudainement.

Ils ferment les yeux par reflexe, puis l'ouvrent au même moment ou des cris se firent entendre.

Des confettis volèrent de toutes parts.

Les nouveaux venus écarquillent des yeux, choqués, surpris.

Devant eux se tenait tous le monde.

De leurs entraineurs à leurs coachs qui avaient pourtant dit ne pas pouvoir être présent.

Tous les membres de Fukurodani, Karasuno et Nekoma étaient présent.

_Qu'est ce…qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Kageyama

_Oh eh bien, lance Sawamura en s'approchant d'eux, c'est une fête en l'honneur du volley, mais surtout en votre honneur.

_Pour...Nous ? lance Sugawara, pourquoi ?

_N'est ce pas évident ? Lance à son tour Kuroo en se rapprochant de Kenma qui l'observait, toujours aussi neutre et se penche vers lui, il sourit. C'est pour féliciter les excellents passeurs que vous êtes, chuchote-il

Kenma rougit et détourne les yeux.

À ces côtés Akaashi sursaute alors que Bokuto se jette sur lui, l'enlaçant avec force.

L'empêchant de respirer.

_Les meilleurs !, scande t-il

Akaashi grogne, esquisse un léger sourire, un petit « merci » que seul Bokuto entendit et qui élargit son sourire déjà éblouissant.

_ Finalement, je ne te tuerais pas maintenant, murmure Akaashi à son oreille

_Ah ...merci, lance Bokuto en l'enlaçant encore plus.

_Après tout sans vous…que serions nous ! Lance Hinata tout sourire

Kageyama esquisse un léger sourire, détourne les yeux un bref moment, gêné et lui saisis durement la tête

_Aïe ! Gémis Hinata en se débattant, tirant sur son poignet, mais lâche moi !

_Tais toi ! Tout ça ces de ta faute !

_Mais j'ai rien fais ! lance Hinata scandalisé

_Si ! Murmure Kageyama tout sourire, c'est de ta faute, dit-il tout bas

Un vrai sourire étire ses lèvres.

Tous dans la salle sourit.

Hinata dont la tête était toujours tenus par Kageyama ne le vis pas, continuant de se débattre.

_Même si l'on se passerait bien de certains, lance soudainement Iwaizumi que Oikawa ne quittais pas des yeux.

Iwaizumi soupire et continue.

_Faut admettre que rien ne serais pareil sans vous, finit-il en esquissant un bref sourire

_Iwa-chan, lance Oikawa d'une petite voix

C'était la toute première fois que …

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et tourna le dos aux autres un moment, essuie rapidement ses larmes et se jette au cou d'Iwaizumi, enfonçant son visage dans son cou.

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Iwaizumi lui tapote gentiment la tête alors que certains éclats de rire se levaient.

Sugawara lui…n'en avait pas besoin.

Asahi lui frottais gentiment la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux, il rit, les pommettes rouges alors que Nishinoya et Tanaka le félicitait sous le regard de leurs capitaine.

Aux finals, les passeurs jetèrent un regard d'ensemble à tous ceux qui était présent, les remerciant chaleureusement.

Silencieusement.

Mais les autres comprirent, et c'étais le plus important.

Parce que ceux qui étaient le plus en contact avec le ballon…ceux qui ont d'une certaine façon, le plus d'influence sur le jeu.

C'était eux.

Alors ce cadeau...il était évident pour tous ceux présents dans cette salle.

Le salon entier avait été décoré, les plats étaient plus variés les uns que les autres.

Et une musique s'éleva.

Now I rule the world  
And the starry sky spreading above...

Un frisson saisis les joueurs, ils sourirent, certains prenant des boisions posé contre les tables, une certain tension agréable s'était installer, une hâte, l'attente des prochaines paroles du chanteur. D'une chanson d'un anime qui les avaient plus, touchés, qu'ils connaissaient tous, que Kenma a fais découvrir à Hinata. Qui la fit écouter à Kageyama, que Oikawa entendit du portable de celui ci par pur coïncidence et que Bokuto écoutais sans fin, refilant le virus à Akaashi.  
Et enfin les paroles tant attendus résonnèrent, faisant vibrer leurs corps, propageant une violente chaire de poule.

I'll never give up even the night should fall  
Always do my best  
I look in the mirror the king looks back at me

I can rule the world JJ just follow me  
I will break the wall now look at me  
Fools or even wise aren't the enemies  
This is who I am just remember me  
I'm the king JJ no one defeats me  
This who I am, baby, just follow me

Des mains frappèrent avec force le mur, les tables, paumes contre paumes, et hurlaient les paroles, le corps vibrant de ce son, de cette musique de ces mots.

En symbiose.

Leurs corps vibrant de ces rythmes, tapant avec force contre leurs poitrine, des rires étranglés se faisait entendre alors que les tables tanguaient tanguait face à leurs assauts mais personne n'y prêtaient attention.

C'était la fête !

(He owns the world)  
(And all the beauties in his hands)

Now I can reach the stars  
And I will show you how

Whenever you feel stand alone, never shed a tear  
If you always smile on face you'll make it through the rain

I'll never give in how high the mountains rise  
Keep looking ahead  
I look in the mirror the king looks back on me

I can change the world JJ just follow me  
Catch me if you can and look at me  
I'm brave enough to fight the enemies  
This is who I am just remember me  
I'm the king JJ no one can stop me  
This who I am baby just follow me

Ils auront sans doute un mal de gorge affreux après ça.

Mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Pas Kageyama qui chantait avec force, le bras contre l'épaule d'Hinata qui hurlait, le poing contre son t-shirt. Contre son cœur.

Pas Nishinoya qui avait les deux bras en l'air.

Pas Akaashi et Tsukishima qui bien que plus modérer que les autres chantaient tout aussi fort.

Pas Tanaka qui frappait le mur avec force, sa sœur à ses côtés qui en faisait tout autant.

Encore moins Bokuto qui frappait la table de ses bras, du coude jusqu'à ses poings de même que Sugawara et Asahi.

Ni les deux managers de Karasuno qui chantaient, côté à côté en observant tout ce monde.

Pas même les entraineurs des trois équipes qui buvaient une bière un peu loin des jeunes.

Et surtout pas Oikawa, qui hurlait comme un beau diable frappant la table qui sursautait à chacun de ses coups.

Ni Iwaizumi le poing lever, la musique faisant vibrer son cœur assis près de Lev qui entourait le cou de Kenma d'une main, et le poing lever de l'autre.

Et certainement pas Sawamura et Kuroo, qui se tenaient par les épaules, une boisson à la main chantant à tue tête.

À cet instant, il ne s'agissait pas de « jj » le héros de cette chanson.

Mais d'Oikawa, de Lev, d'Hinata, de Kageyama, De Nishinoya, de Kuroo, d'Akaashi, de Sugawara, d'Iwaizumi, de Yamaguchi, de Kindaichi, de Tanaka, de Tsukishima…

De tous ces volleyeurs.

C'était à eux de briser les murs, de faire de leurs mieux, de ne jamais abandonner, de franchir la montagne peu importe sa hauteur, d'être les meilleurs, d'atteindre les étoiles.

D'être le roi…

Oui, ils auront vraiment un mal de chien plus tard.

(He's on the top)  
(On the whole universe)

Now I can be the star  
And I will show you how

I'll never give up even the night should fall  
Always do my best  
I look in the mirror the king smiles at me...

Mais pour le moment...c'était une fête.

Karasuno, Fukurodani et Nekoma s'amusaient.

Ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain, ils étaient amis, rivaux , égaux et tout ce que vous voulez...

Mais la…

Les passeurs étaient à l'honneur ce soir.

Parce que ce sont les meilleurs.

* * *

Voila !

Vos avis please ^^'

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris en y mettant de la musique... même si elle n'est pas aussi forte et rythmer je trouve que ça collais assez...

Et cette musique, ses réactions, eh ben ces moi généralement quand j'écoute XD

Ouais, je frappe contre la table ! c'est trop bien XD


End file.
